Nightfall Romance (rewrite)
by The Nurse 10
Summary: A rewrite of Nightfall Romance (I cut out Nefira being part frost giant)


Nefira sat alone in her room. It was late but she couldn't sleep. She had opened the curtains of the large window in her room and left the lights off. The night sky was shining with a magical glow. Nefira's long nightgown draped over the side of the window seat, making her look much more elegant than she was. As a warrior for Asgard, she didn't wear many elegant dresses. She was usually in her battle armor which would constrict her terribly.

As she stared into the night, Nefira felt a presence nearby. She looked around her room. "Hello?" There was no answer. Nefira sighed, got up, and went out onto her balcony. The night air was cool but not so much that she was freezing. Behind her, Loki stepped out onto the balcony. "You look beautiful." Nefira turned startled. "Oh it's you." Loki's shirt was unbuttoned and blew open in the night air. Nefira tried to hide a blush. She turned around again with her back to him. He walked over to her grasping her around her waist. "Why are you not asleep my darling?" Loki asked in her ear. "I couldn't sleep. I am afraid for what will happen." Loki slowly turned her around to face him. "Do not be afraid of such things." Nefira felt a tear run down her cheek. "How can I not be? You are going into a battle to which I cannot follow. I have to remain here while you lead an army onto Midgard. How can I be sure you will return?" Loki silenced her. "You should not think this way. I will return to your side. I promise." He leaned in and kissed her gently. Nefira wrapped her arms around Loki and felt herself melt into his kiss.

As he let her go, Loki grasped Nefira's hands. They stood there a moment in silence staring into each other's eyes. Loki smiled and slowly his appearance changed to his frost giant form. Nefira had never minded this. She knew of Loki's true heritage and though it scared most, she was not afraid. Nefira lead Loki back inside and as she laid upon her bed, pulled him down onto her. He immediately pulled the collar of her nightgown open and kissed her chest moving up to her neck. While he did this, Nefira gently pulled Loki's shirt off of him revealing his full upper torso and back. The blue of his skin almost shimmered in the moonlight. Nefira groaned as Loki's hand found its way under the top of her nightgown and onto her breast. Nefira dug her mails into Loki's back. "You are truly a god." She groaned. Loki rose some and looked down upon her. "Oh there is more to come."

Loki slowly tore away Nefira's nightgown leaving her with nothing but her panties and bra. With her slender body exposed to him, Loki leaned down again, his breath cold on her belly, caressing her navel with his tongue. After a few moments of this, Nefira flipped them over so she was on top of Loki. Loki smiled up at her. Nefira smiled as well. "Let's get these pants off." She pulled on the zipper then, with Loki's help, pulled them off his legs.

Nefira stood at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled onto the bed again towards Loki. Her hands stroked Loki's abdomen slowly moving up his chest. Loki shuddered at her touch. She leaned over and took Loki into her arms, kissing his neck. "My darling, are you ready for the grand finale?" Loki asked after a minute. Nefira lay onto the bed. "Ready if you are." Loki threw off his underwear and Nefira slid off her panties and unlatched her bra. Loki gently slid into her. Nefira groaned as he thrust himself into her body.

They both slammed onto the bed breathing heavily. "That was amazing!" Nefira commented. Loki turned his head. "You were amazing." Nefira gave him a kiss. The two lay naked under the sheets. The cold breeze from the outside blew over them. Nefira shivered a little. Loki, seeing this pulled her close. His appearance shifted back to normal and the warmth of his body comforted Nefira. His hand laid on her side and with the other he grasped her hand. Loki's breath was warm on her neck. "Why can't you stay and be here with me?" Nefira questioned. Loki gave a small grin. "I wish I could but my mission with this task is far too important." Nefira sighed. "Midgard is such a pitiful place. They do not deserve your rule." Loki kissed the back of her neck. "I suppose. But this place will be easy to take. If I cannot have Asgard, I will take Midgard." Nefira turned over so she could face him. "You will be king of Asgard someday if I have anything to say about it." Loki kissed her passionately. Her whole body yearned for him. Just his kiss made her want him. He slowly released her. "My dear Nefira, I promise you that I will return safe and sound."

One week later…

Nefira ran to the throne room. She had just heard that Loki had been captured. The door was closed before her but she could just see through the seam between the doors. Loki was in chains, standing before Odin. Nefira wanted to enter but she figured she was safer outside. She couldn't hear much.

Soon enough the guards were leading Loki out. Nefira stepped back out of the way. As the guards exited with Loki, he immediately became aware of her presence and turned to her. "Nefira! My darling!" She ran to him and embraced him as best she could. "Loki, I am so glad to see you alive." The guard nudged her off of Loki. "I am sorry my lady. Loki is a prisoner. He is to be imprisoned for the rest of his days." Nefira gasped though she was somewhat expecting this. She had known of Loki's plans. Loki gave her a smile before being led away.

Thor found Nefira standing in the hall. "Lady Nefira, I'm sure you heard of Loki's fate. I am sorry." Nefira glanced at Thor but then looked back down the hall. "They were his actions." Thor laid his hand on her shoulder. "You may go see him if you wish. I have other things to attend to." Nefira watched Thor stroll off. He seemed to have no concern for his brother. This angered Nefira slightly but she put it out of her mind for the time being.

The prison of Asgard was surprisingly nice. Though somewhat damp, the cells were spacious. Loki was sitting by the edge of the force field of his cell reading. Nefira approached slowly. Almost immediately Loki looked up. Nefira, I knew you would come and see me soon enough!" He stood putting down his book. Nefira smiled. "I am glad to see you alive. Not exactly safe and sound though." Loki grinned. "A slight mishap in the overall plan. Midgard was more protected than I anticipated. The Avengers they called themselves. And among them my brother." Nefira felt for him. She knew Thor wanted Loki to reform and come back but Loki was on a different path. Odin had denied Loki the throne because of what he was. Loki saw the slight distress on Nefira's face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok. At least Frigga pulled some strings and allowed me some reading material and furniture." Nefira yearned to touch him. She put her hand up as close to the force field as she could. "I promise, I will get you out of here." Loki put his hand up as well and smiled lovingly.

Nefira left the dungeon just before dinner was served. Loki paced about his room examining a book. His mind was on Nefira. He wished to give her something for all she had done to help him. She had accepted his true form and sided with him against Odin, Thor, and Midgard. She had never doubted his decisions. They had shared several nights of passion but Loki felt he needed to give her something more.

At dinner, everyone was quite. They had been joined by Thor's Midgardian girlfriend, Jane Foster. There were small murmurs of conversation but not much. Odin at last stood and addressed them. "What has happened recently has been a shock to us all. However we must understand that Loki is bound to the same laws as we all are. We are all saddened by this." He looked to Jane. "I want to apologize to you Jane Foster. It was your world that became Loki's battle field." Jane gave him a solemn nod. "We will recover I am sure. Thank you for your words." Odin then looked at Nefira. "Lady Nefira, I want to let you know that I have arranged for the warden to allow you access to visit Loki whenever you wish. I also would like you to do something for Asgard." Nefira straightened in her seat. "What do you wish of me All-father?" Odin breathed out, "I was hoping you would talk to Loki. Find out what you can about his plot. Why he did this and maybe if there is any good in him still." Nefira pondered Odin's request. "I can try but Loki will probably suspect me. He does have a keen eye and is smart. He will not be easily fooled." Frigga took Nefira's hand, "Do what you can. I believe you will do more than any of us could."

Thor walked Nefira to her room. "I know what my father asks of you is a burden." Nefira sighed. "How could you tell?" Thor laughed a little. "I've seen that look before and I have also been there myself." Thor stopped at Nefira's door then turned to face her. "I must ask you something Lady Nefira, did you know of Loki's plans? Had he said anything? Don't worry I won't tell Odin if you had." Nefira was unsure but she felt she could trust Thor. Of course she had known but he couldn't know to what extent. "He had mentioned that he was angry at Odin and that he had some sort of plan but he refused to give me any details." Thor sighed and nodded. "Thank you Nefira for being honest. If something like this happens again do report it immediately." "Understood." Thor took his leave. Nefira felt awful for lying to Thor but she had to protect Loki as well.

Nefira awoke to the sound of loud banging on her door. "Lady Nefira! You are needed! The Dark elves are attacking!" Nefira sprung from bed and changed quickly into her armor. She ran to the door. Outside, there was a lieutenant from her company waiting. "My lady, Odin requested that we take up arms in the main hallways. The company is already there holding the line. I was sent to retrieve you and ask that you go to Lady Frigga and Miss Foster and escort them to safety." Nefira nodded. "Alright, keep holding them off as best you can. Good luck lieutenant." He bowed and ran off.

The next morning Nefira made her way to Loki's cell. She had to not only do as Odin asked but also tell Loki what his father was up to. She had never been so torn in her life. Loki trusted her with his darkness and she had embraced it herself. Yet she was also a warrior of Asgard. She had sworn her allegiance to the crown and to Odin. However that allegiance had been destroyed the moment Nefira had let Loki in.

Nefira entered the prison block and went immediately for Loki's cell. The warden let her into the cell without hesitation. Loki rose from his small bed and hugged Nefira tightly. "It is good to see you Nefira." She breathed out and wrapped her arms around him. "I have news Loki," Nefira whispered, "Odin wishes for me to spy on you. He wants me to get information about your motives and if there is any hope for you." Loki slowly let go of Nefira. "I see. Not surprising. Seeking answers is a habit of Odin and Thor." Loki paced a little. "Did they tell you anything else?" Nefira shook her head. "No but Thor did ask if I knew anything about your plans. I said that you only gave me general details but nothing specific." Loki gave her a smile. "Good. I am happy to hear it. Right now we need a plan. People may begin to suspect your involvement with my plans. You'll have to continue to deny any accusations for now. If need be we can tell them you were under my control." Nefira nodded. "I can do that. But what about Odin? I have to give him something." Loki thought for a moment. "You can tell him I was dismissive and didn't want to give you information because I never wanted to involve you." "I understand." Nefira went down onto one knee. "I will do as you wish, my king." Loki grinned. "You don't need to kneel to me." Loki placed his hand under Nefira's chin and raised her head. "You are to be my queen after all." Nefira gasped. Loki had never mentioned such a thing to her. "Loki.." He lifted her onto her feet so she could look at him properly. "Lady Nefira, once we are free of my once father's rule will you marry me?" Nefira almost cried out. "Yes. Yes I will Loki!" They embraced each other immediately. "I don't have a ring unfortunately. But I can conjure one." Nefira looked down at her hand and saw a silver banded, green jeweled ring appear. "It's beautiful. But what if they start asking questions?" Loki grinned. "Tell them the truth."

Nefira left Loki in high spirits. She couldn't believe he actually proposed. A part of her wanted to hide the ring but at the same time she saw it as a symbol of her opposition to Odin and his rule. Loki trusted her in such a way that he had never done before with anyone. Nefira felt herself wanting to cry but she held back the tears. She soon found herself outside her room. Nefira went in and lay on the bed. She held her hand up to gaze at the ring.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " Who is it?" "It is Thor." Nefira hurried to the door and opened it. "Thor, good to see you. Come on in." Thor came in with a bit of a saunter. "So what can I do for you?" Thor leaned against a wall. "I was wondering how your visit with Loki went." Nefira sighed, "I didn't get much. He did say he didn't want to involve me in his plans." Thor nodded slightly, "Hmm you may not get much then. But every little bit helps. Keep at it." Thor then looked down at her hand. "My lady, what is that?" Nefira glanced down. "Oh this, I wasn't going to mention it but Loki proposed." Thor gasped. "What?! He proposed? And you accepted?" Nefira shrunk back a little. "I thought accepting would help him trust me further and assure him I was on his side. And as you know we are a couple so I see no reason why I shouldn't marry Loki Laufeyson!" Thor was taken aback. He hadn't understood how close Nefira and Loki were. The most he had known was that they had seen each other quite often. He had suspected they were dating but not to this level. "I am not sure what to say. My father will have to be told of this." Nefira wanted to stop him but she didn't. It had to be done and she knew it. The all-father would find out soon enough anyways. Thor headed for the door, then stopped and looked back at Nefira. "Can I ask you just one question: Are you absolutely certain you can trust Loki?" Nefira nodded confidently. "Yes. I trust Loki absolutely." Thor turned and left the room. Nefira had a feeling he didn't trust Loki at all.

"What?!" Odin roared in the throne room. "It's true, Nefira and Loki are engaged." Odin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lady Nefira had actually accepted marriage to Loki, a man who had attempted to destroy Asgard and Midgard alike. Odin knew he had to speak with her. "Odinson, I thank you for informing me of this. I would like you to bring Lady Nefira here so that I may speak with her." Thor gave a small bow and went to retrieve Nefira.

Nefira entered the throne room nervously. She knew what Odin was going to say. Nefira approached the throne. "Lady Nefira, you understand why I have sent for you?" Odin spoke very plainly. "Yes I understand. You object to my engagement to Loki, correct?" Odin sighed. "Not necessarily. I wanted to ask you a question concerning Loki." Nefira was shocked. She was expecting Odin to yell, though he still could. "All right, what is your question my king?" Odin stood and looked Nefira in the eyes. "What makes you trust Loki?" The question was sudden. Nefira wasn't sure if Odin would like her answer. She hadn't told anyone the secret she held deep down, not even Loki knew. "I trust Loki Laufeyson because he saved my mother's life." Odin was taken aback, so was Thor who was still in the room. "Loki doesn't even remember probably. My mother was an elite guard to the throne of Asgard, Amala Raventolm. She served in the great war alongside yourself Odin. I had been born shortly before the war broke out. My mother had been injured in battle by Laufey, Loki's true father. She recovered, but years later the medics discovered an ice shard that was growing in my mother's chest and spreading. Loki heard of her plight and was able to use his magic to save her." Nefira waited for Odin's response. Odin looked upon Nefira with a new light. There was another side to the warrior. "I am glad you told me this Lady Nefira Raventolm. However I need your word that you will not turn upon Asgard and betray the oath of which you swore." Nefira didn't want to. This was a request that would turn her against Loki.

Suddenly an explosion went off at the rear of the throne room. Smoke billowed into the throne room. "It's the Dark Elves!" Nefira heard someone cry out. Before she could draw her sword, Nefira felt a hand on her arm. "It's me. I'll get you out of here." It was Loki's voice. Nefira felt somewhat relieved but she had no idea how he could have gotten free, unless… Suddenly Nefira felt herself being pulled into somewhere. She saw the green glow of Loki's teleportation magic overcome her.

Nefira awoke in her room. She was in bed, mostly naked, and alone. Nefira sat up and saw a letter laying on the pillow next to hers. She opened it and read it to herself:

_My dearest Nefira,_

_I am sorry for the suddenness of my rescue but when I heard the commotion from my cell, I knew I had to get you out of there. I am still in my cell. The man who got you to your room was a magical illusion of myself. I couldn't just leave my cell after all. _

_I am glad to hear that you did not betray me to Odin. Your loyalty to me will not go un-rewarded.I do remember your mother well. I did not know she was your mother at the time but I am glad I was able to save her life._

_But for now we have other matters to attend to. Pack a bag and make your way to the hangers. There should be a ship you can use to get out of Asgard. You can use the secret wormhole I showed you a while back. I will follow when I can. Let us meet on Jotenheim, our homeland. I have a safe house there. I've included the coordinates inside this envelope. If you can, grab my bag from my room. It's already packed and ready to go._

_I will find you soon Nefira Raventolm. _

_Your beloved,_

_Loki_

Nefira almost cried at his words. His love was still apparent. Nefira jumped from bed and got dressed in her armor. There was still some commotion but it seemed far away for the time being. She went to her closet at pulled out a travel bag. It was only a duffel bag but it would have to be enough. Nefira packed clothes and supplies she had set aside in case of emergency. Nefira then made her way to Loki's room, it was close so no one saw her. There she grabbed Loki's emergency bag. It was a smaller bag than hers.

With supplies in hand, Nefira ran towards the hangers. Dark elves swarmed the halls, luckily Nefira knew a few other routes. The hanger wasn't too far now. As Nefira got closer, dark elves came into view. The number of them made it impossible for her to avoid them. She would have to fight through as many as she could. Nefira readied her sword and adjusted the bags on her shoulders. Suddenly multiple dark elves went flying. " Thor.. no.." Thor's hammer bashed back more dark elves. Nefira didn't want him to see her go. She knew he would try to talk her out of it or have her detained. Nefira broke into a run and slashed and stabbed dark elves as she made her way toward the nearest air craft. Thor spotted Nefira as she climbed into the cockpit. "Lady Nefira! Where are you going?" Thor said knocking out the last of the dark elves. "I have to go Thor. I can't tell you any more than that." Thor climbed up to the cockpit. "If you do this, if you follow Loki, you will be betraying every oath you made." Nefira sighed and looked at Thor. "I already have. I wish you well Thor." Nefira closed the hatch. Thor backed up down the stairs with a look of concern and sympathy. The craft took off leaving Nefira a traitor and now truly free.

Nefira's air craft landed on Jotenheim, which was difficult because of the winds. Nefira looked out on the landscape and checked her coordinates. Loki's safe house wasn't too far but it did involve a bit of a hike up a mountain. After bundling up well, she exited the plane after disarming the tracking device. There was one in every Asgardian air craft. With it on Odin or Thor could find them. Heimdall was their only worry.

Loki's safe house was high up on the mountain side. It was made of ice and stone, the ice swirling up in beautiful swirls that wrapped up the stone castle making an icy dome. Other icicles jutted out here and there but did not ruin the sight. "He calls this a safe house?" Nefira walked up the crystal staircase and entered the castle. Inside was just about as grand as the outside. The whole inside was stone layered with ice. Nefira found her way to the bedroom at sat on the bed. It was comfortable and the sheets were green satin, very Loki. As she sat there, Nefira started wondering how long Loki would be. All the chaos on Asgard would defiantly delay things. She was mostly worried that he would somehow get detained further and never show. After sometime Nefira, fell asleep alone and wishing Loki was there.

Two days had passed since Nefira had left Asgard. She had explored most of the castle and finally found the library. There were a good number of books but not many. As she was reading through a book about ancient ruins, a noise came from the main entrance. It was the door. Nefira dropped the book and ran. Arriving at the landing, she looked down and saw Loki sitting on the floor just inside the door. "Oh my gosh! Loki!" Nefira bolted down the star case and went to Loki's side. He looked terrible. "Nefira.. thank goodness you made it out of there." He gave her a one arm hug. Nefira smiled briefly. "What happened to you? You look awful." Loki breathed heavily a few times. "Long story. I'll tell you later."

Nefira helped Loki into bed and helped him change into more comfortable clothes. Sitting on the side of the bed Nefira waited to hear Loki's story. Loki began: "At first I didn't know what exactly was going on. Suddenly this huge.. goliathan storms into the prison and starts releasing prisoners, excluding me. Hours later I am reading and a guard tells me that Frigga was murdered." Nefira gasped at this part. The queen dead? Frigga was Loki's only other confidant; he loved her as if she was his mother. Nefira could not believe they would kill her. Loki continued: "After I had heard, I got incredibly angry. I trashed my cell. I didn't even know what I was going to do. But then the next morning, Thor visited and offered me a chance to get revenge. He said that if I could help him rid Jane of the Aether inside of her, he would insure both of us got our revenge." Nefira sat back a little. "So you took his offer?" Loki nodded. "So how were you able to make it here?" Loki grinned, "That was the genius part. I made it so Thor would think I was dead using my doppelganger magic. After he had left with Jane, I found my way to the nearest worm hole here." Nefira immediately hugged Loki. "I know why you did it but that was a bit cruel." Loki hugged her back. "He'll know I am alive soon enough."

Nefira nuzzled herself up against Loki's chest. She had changed into her nightgown (with Loki watching) and joined Loki in bed. Her mind was still soaking in everything that had happened. With Frigga dead, Nefira was now Loki's only ally and she could only guess what would happen now. Loki wrapped his arm around Nefira's waist. "You ok?" Nefira nodded. "I'm still a bit shocked that Frigga is dead. I should be asking if you are ok." Loki shrugged. "I think I cleared the worst of it. I'll have to learn to keep going even though I miss her." "I miss her too."

The morning sun rose over Jotenheim bringing a bright light into the bedroom. Nefira had managed to get some sleep but Loki couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares about Frigga had left him restless. Nefira had tried to stay up with him but she ended up falling asleep. As she got up, she heard Loki in the shower. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom still caught up in a sleepy haze. Loki glanced over and saw Nefira entering. "Good morning Nefira. I see you decided to awaken." Loki said turning off the water. Nefira just groaned.


End file.
